A Fantasy
by Tartan
Summary: What would REALLY happen if a girl like a Mary Sue actually did come to Bayville? My own take on the world of fantasy many young writers put themselves in. It's funny too, well, at least I think so.


A/N-One day during French class I wondered what it would /i be like if a Mary Sue came to Bayville. This is how I think it would go. Why do I even think about this stuff when I should be learning how to ask for a ham and cheese sandwich in French? I guess I'm just a freak. .:P  
  
~*~: "Sue" vision (You'll understand when you get reading.)  
  
=+=+=+: The "real" world (this too will become clear as you read.)  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^Chapter One: In which Lance is harassed^=^=^=^=^=^=^  
  
~*~A breeze stirred the violet hair of the sixteen yaer[1] old girl. Her skin was creamy and soft, she had C sized breasts and long legs. She was wearing a crimson corset top and and onyx mini skirt with and ebony cape draped over her shoulders. She was wearing black boots that came up to her mid clafs with fishnets. She wore cherry red lipstick on her full lips and black eye shadow upon her amethyst eyes. She was wearing a bracelet that was a chain with a bat on it she had two rings. On the right was a large red ruby, on the left was a silver dragon wrapped around her finger. They were gifts from her Sensei, before she had left the temple to look for others like her. She was very beautiful.  
  
She stood on the cliff and looked down on the darkened city. She had heard other mutants were there, she remembered the words of Sensei Noubraens.  
  
iBleeding Heart,/i it was his pet name for her, oh if she could only hera his voice again!i You are very special, you are my most beloved student. I love you as my own daughter. The years...they have been so sweet ever since your mother left you here before she disspeared. It pains me to let you go, but you are of age now. I know you will do what is needed of you./i  
  
'Yes Sensei, I will, I may not know yet, but Madame Boollshetter has never been wrong. It is just as her vision said it would be,' she thought to herself, her pet panther, Noir announcing his presence and interrupting her thoughts with a gentle purr. He was not only her companion, but her only real friend. She pat his head reassuringly.  
  
"Come Noir it is time, but I only hope the others will accept me." She said sorrowfully as she began to walk down the path towards Bayville. With Noir's soft paws echoing behind her.~*~  
  
=+=+=Xavier was sitting at his desk for once filling out paperwork for his school. Mostly he was just figuring out how he could pull in a few extra bucks to pay for some lasers for the rooftop. Just in case Magneto ever /i attempt and aerial assault. However, this also meant he was not working with Cerebro and thus was not knocked to the ground in awe and wonder at the great new power. Too bad. =+=+=+=+  
  
~*~The maroon haired young woman had now entered Bayville. Glaring at all who stared at her mutant appearance and Noir. She found the town utterly despicable, unlike the quiet beauty of the Japanese countryside, this place was crowded and noisy. However she took courage from her Sensei's words and continued on, searching for the others. Little did she know a mutant was already looking at her.~*~  
  
=+=+=+Lance happened to be the causal observer as he nonchalantly leaned against a light post, loitering in front of and irritable clerk's store while sending a small tremor towards a group of Bayville teenagers as they exited a coffee shop across the street. Laughing at their glares at being jostled.  
  
It'd been a slow day at the boarding house, it happened, sometimes you had to make your own fun on a slow spring day. So Lance, being the intellectual giant he was, had decided to "shake things up a bit" around the town. The shapely girl did get a second glance from him, however it was mostly because he was noting she was the only goth chick besides Rogue and that English friend of hers he'd seen. Just a little side note of the day. However, after the clerk had reached his boiling point and finally came to shove him off, which Lance dismissed with a causal one fingered salute and began making his way towards the mall, he did not expect for the "goth chick" to suddenly step in front of him so he ran into her.+=+=+=  
  
~*~Suddenly a tall, drak haired boy wearing torn jeans and a brown vest ran into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, Noir growled to second her. ~*~  
  
+=+=+=+="Hey, you ran into me!" Lance countered, wondering what in the hell her problem was while trying to sidestep her. +=+=+=  
  
~*~"You ran into me." The girl insisted knowing she was right, other boys had used the same ploy to get her attention back in Japan. She had seen him looking before. ~*~  
  
+=+=+=+="Whatever." Lance muttered, it was hardly worth and argument, he tried to sidestep her again, but to his surprise, she moved so he couldn't, obviously not done yet. =+=+=+=  
  
~*~"Y'know what? You're really cute. The boy told her, who was actually Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche told her. "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Jaku Naku Oi Yuma Guma [2], it means the bloodiest angel in Japanese, but I usually go by Jaku. And I respectfully ask that you stop staring at my breasts." Jaku told him impatiently, what a creep!~*~  
  
+=+=+=+=Lance stared at the girl who while being white as wonder bread had just rattled off some long name that sounded Asian. 'Oookay, the chick's just a little nuts, or had really weird parents' Lance thought to himself, then he heard the end of the statement, which pissed him off a little. Okay, he may have glanced at them, but Kitty's were much perkier actually.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Lance ever so eloquently complained. "I didn't do anything!"+=+=+=+=+=  
  
~*~"Who do you think you are, girly?!" Lance demanded, how dare she turn him down!  
  
Jaku rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. "I have every right to tell you to respect my body. I am a person, not a piece of meat." She declred. ~*~  
  
+=+=+=If Lance was confused before, now he was dumbfounded. How in the hell had he suddenly turned into a male chauvinist?  
  
"Look girl, Joko or whatever-"+=+=+=+  
  
~*~"Jaku." She promptly corrected, pursing her red lips like a porcelain doll.~*~  
  
+=+=+=+"Whatever, despite what you may think, I don't really dif goth chicks. So I most certainly wasn't looking at /I. So, good-bye." Lance told her before finally just deciding to take the other way so she would stop blocking his path.+=+=+=  
  
~*~You're going out with me on Saturday night no matter what! Meet me here at seven sharp! Lance ordered, turning away as he did. Jaku was furious, she remembered the last man that had shouted at her, her father. For and instant the old memorys suddenly surged, the pian, the suffering....the hate. She clenched her fists, feeling her energy run up and down her spine. It was electrifying.  
  
"No!" Jaku shouted at the top if her lungs at his retreating back. "I will not! My father abused me, but you will not! Never again will I be a victim!" She yelled as she cinched her fingers together, and a blue fire engulfed them, as he eyes began to glow white. People were running and screaming everywhere, she could barely hear them her heart was pounding so hard. When the energy was the size of a basketball she fired it at Lance!~*~  
  
=+=+=+=Lance glanced around a bit nervously as he looked at the girl who seemed to be constipated or something as she stood rigid with her arms out. People were slowly turning back to their own lives after she had screamed 'no!' and all that other stuff. After a few more seconds of watching the bizarre stance, he turned to leave taking the escape while he could.  
  
However, he did give her the parting words of "Um bye? Sorry about your dad and all," as empathetically as he could, not that he'd ever had any real parents after all.+=+=+=+  
  
~*~Lance was smashed into a wall by the ball of blue energy, where he fell into a huddle, he was unconscious.  
  
"A-hole." Jaku muttered to herself as she calmly walked away before the cops arrived. She patted Noir briefly on the haed as she did. She didn't even know she had met another mutant!~*~  
  
[1] Any mistakes you see in the Sue section are on purpose to make a point. Any sections in the Real world sections are because I'm an idiot.  
  
[2]I don't know a word of Japanese, so that is completely made-up. Nevertheless, from what I understand neither do the type of people who write these stories. ;)  
  
A/N-So, Good, bad, or just plain ugly? Tell me in a review please! Criticism, or praise, whatever you please. Also, not trying to make fun of anyone's character or story here, just the general population of these stories. 


End file.
